The desirability of internally illuminating the liquid in a drinking glass has been long appreciated. See the Cahill U.S. Pat. No. 919,691, Stein U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,337, Schroyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,319, Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,866, Pardue U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,447, Rudolph U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,344 and Stott U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,113. All of the foregoing patented structures have relied on electrical light producing means. They are not currently available on the market probably because of cost, difficulty of cleaning for reuse and glass style.